


End Game

by shadowdx118



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdx118/pseuds/shadowdx118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Huh, welcome to the top of the food chain."<br/>What went through Alex's mind in those last moments? Were there any regrets? Anything at all?<br/>Spoilers for the end of [Prototype 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was an extra credit assignment. I decided to write this. It's got some implied Protocreed (since I'm not sure how my teacher would react). But it's supposed to have some implied, underlying meaning. Well, it may seem it, but maybe not.

It was only agony now.  Only agony. He was down, and soon it’d be over. He had nothing left to defend himself. The pain seared through him. The color seemed to drain from the world, tearing through his vision. The monochrome claws tearing away at a crimson sky.

And yet, even though he felt impossible physical agony, he felt almost a wave of relief. No more suffering. He no longer had to hear all the voices. Voices whispering, crying and begging... begging for mercy. Always tearing at his emotionless mask. And always driving itself deeper into a conscience that wasn’t always there, twisting the knife more and more.

Nothing left to lose, or... was there? A new pain seared. Regret. His sister... what had he done? She didn’t deserve to be pulled into this mess. All she did was help him, support him. And what did he do? End up making her life miserable. Why did it turn out like this? What did he do that disgusted her so? Whatever it was, it turned her against him. They became enemies in the eleventh hour. What he did disgusted her. But he was doing the right thing. And yet, to her, he was dead. Not the brother she once knew. But he was doing the right thing. It was what he had to do... he had to.

And then there was Desmond. What was he going to do? He... he didn’t have a chance to tell him. Des knew his plans, he didn’t exactly approve, but that didn’t affect their relationship. They were still as close as ever, but he couldn’t talk about his plans. It would make the whole situation rather awkward. They were still close though, despite everything. They still drank together, laughed together, and nothing seemed to have changed. But both of them could feel that underlying tension. It’s subtle torture tearing a rift between them, slowly and methodically. The illusion held though. But the truth always kept tearing at his conscience, always threatening to rip away the illusion and throw open the rift.

“No... no... just end it! Is that what you want?! You want to see me suffer?! You want to break me?! Is this my punishment?! I’ve already suffered enough through my miserable life!” But his words remained mental. He kept a calm façade. Death was imminent. All he could do was wait helplessly for it to come to him.

He smiled, almost smugly. The guilt would no longer haunt him; finally, freedom from a fraying world. Words slipped out of his mouth, nearly inaudible, even to him. The monochrome world was suddenly engulfed by the crimson of sky before the red turned to darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> The monochrome and the crimson sky is supposed to be referencing when Heller's low on health, so it's actually literal.


End file.
